


most exquisite form of self destruction

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ...sort of, Angst, Dark, Dysfunctional Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: "This town is mine now... and so are you."





	most exquisite form of self destruction

"You can't do this."

"Oh, but I _can._ " He doesn't question whether Jekyll is still referring to what he's doing to Storybrooke, or their current situation. Hyde circles him in a parody of their first meeting, like a hunter closing in on its prey. He stops behind him, silent, just to unnerve the doctor even more- said man doesn't dare turn around. "Did you really think _you_ could talk me down?" It had been a misguided- an intriguing sudden bout of courage from him, yes, but still _stupid_ \- attempt to help his newfound friends.

He should not have come here.

Not that Hyde hadn't intended to go find him, anyway. Perhaps it was inevitable for them to be brought back together. Two galaxies in a dizzying attempt to avoid each other, only to gravitate back in an endless cycle. They were not to be separated, not truly. 

His hands land on Jekyll's shoulders, grip just this side of too tight, too painful, and the doctor winces. Hyde can feel him trembling under his hands. He takes a moment to feel a glimmer of pride at the shambles he's left Jekyll's mind in- barely holding it together on the inside, constantly fearful, _desperate_ for any sort of positive attention. It's that behaviour that landed them here. And Hyde is both the poison and the antidote, the best and worst person to influence him, knowing Jekyll and what he needs better than anyone else does, can, or ever will. 

(it's accompanied by the brief cry of a _how could you take pleasure in this_. Hyde pushes it down into a whisper.)

"Why did you really come here?" Because he knows, they both know. There's no point denying it. Whatever relationship he'd started to build up with the _others,_ it wasn't enough. He'd grown so used to having another person in him that without the other side there he was crumbling apart, like a wall with no foundation. Perhaps he wasn't even aware of it himself, not consciously, but it's there, a constant ache in the back of his mind that he ignores.

"I-I don't-" He shudders, tries to pull together the words. "I've _told_ you why-"

"Come now, you know better than that." Hyde leans forward to whisper in his ear. "I thought you were _smart,_ doctor."

Jekyll makes a noise in the back of his throat, but unknowingly begins to lean into his touch. Past all the mental barriers and fears, he knows he needs this, just refuses to acknowledge it. "Please l-let go of me." His voice is soft, resigned- there's no real fight behind it. He's weary of fighting it, but he had to give it one last try anyway. For the principle of it, if nothing else.

He makes a shushing noise, releasing his grip. Jekyll turns around carefully, stumbles back a few steps, as if afraid something terrible is still to come and Hyde is just toying with him. But he doesn't want to hurt him, no, and he can't say _never_ , because he is not a good or safe person and he knows he'll end up hurting him again, but not now. Not in this fragile moment.

 _He_ can _say no one_ else _will ever hurt him._

Jekyll looks near tears, a multitude of emotions warring in his expression. He's still shaking a bit. It's all too much to take in at once, too much to accept. Hyde waits. He waits until finally, Jekyll hesitantly steps closer. He looks up at his darker half, anxious, like he thinks he'll get hurt for this, like he's awaiting approval. Hyde is slow to close him in an embrace, allowing him to step back again if he so chooses. He doesn't. His arms curl around Jekyll possessively, but not roughly.

"This town is mine now... and so are you."

 _His_ doctor doesn't deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from okay
> 
> Well... let's be honest, as soon as he said 'no one's allowed to hurt him except me' I started shipping them. Why do I only start shipping people after they try to kill or hurt each other? We may never know the answer.
> 
> Anyway. They've only been in a couple of episodes but I already love them, and as far as I can find there's no fics entirely about them, so here we are. Probably only a few people will read this, but it wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it (coincidentally, this is the first time I've written for this fandom.)
> 
> Say hello at http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
